The New Host Club Member
by PheonixFire166
Summary: A new host club member has joined the club. But there is something different: this time, it's a girl! Soz, I'm bad at summaries. But trust me: the story is WAY better!Pairings: First TxOCxHira, then TxOC and HiraxHaru Chap 2 is up .
1. Prologue

**Hihi! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me .**

**AND REVIEW! I need to know what I need to improve on :P**

**Prologue:  
**

_She sighed. Are women that inferior to men? What's wrong with _women_ bringing fortune to men? Glaring angrily at the sign hanging above the doorway, she slowly raised her hand to reach for the doorknob. She paused and quickly walked over to the shining gold doorframe. Fixing her long, flowing, chocolate brown hair, her green, emerald eyes shined with determination._

_The sound of footsteps echoed around the hall and the sound of the squealings of girls echoed in the hallway. Gritting her teeth at the missed chance, she ran around the corner and off back to class._

**I know it's incredibly short, but the chapters will be longer .**


	2. Chapter 1

**mandywong94: Tyz! I know: my mind kind've stopped with ideas for the prologue, so it's a bit short.**

**bellacruz92: thankz 4 the pointz P I always have those problems . **

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi sighed as she stood in front of 3rd music room, about to enter the room again. The sun shined through the large, shining windows and the sunset colours streamed and fanned across the doors and the floor of the empty corridor. The gold frames for the door reflected the light._I'm going to get a thrashing from Kyouya_. Sighing again, she slowly opened the door to the Host Club.

"Irashaiimasu!" the Host Club, stood in a circle around a sitting Tamaki. Haruhi took one look at them and sighed for the second time.

"Ah! Haruhi!" the twins yelled, running out and jumping on her. Haruhi yelled out as Kyoya said "You're late," coolly.

"Oi! You two! Stop harassing my kawaii Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted out angrily. Behind him, Mori-senpai raised a hand in acknowledgement and Honey-senpai jumped up and down in excitement.

Amidst all the ruckus, Haruhi heard a small knock at the door. "Nee, MINAA!" she yelled "CAN EVERYONE STOP YELLING FOR A MOMENT?!" sighing in relief for the sudden silence, she opened the door.

A stunningly pretty brunette with green eyes stood their. Her hair was all over the place and she seemed to be in an incredibly messy state. She had one hand on her hip and another by her side as she beamed at the host club. Instead of the school's uniform, her clothes consisted of a white T-shirt that had a red tie hung loose. The black jacket was unbuttoned and she wore a red and black plaited skirt that spreads out at the end. She swung her bag around, resting her wrist on her shoulder

"Yo, mi-na," she said in a carefree tone.

The group stared at her. The girl stood in the stance in which she came in with. The clock seemed to tick as the silence continued.

"Ano...the host club-" Hikaru started.

"isn't open yet." Kaoru finished. Kyoya, the first to revive from the shock, calmly opened his student directory and looked in. A swift flash of surprise flitted across his face as he read off the page.

"Tsukishima Louise: female. In the same year as Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru. Class 2C. She is considered the strongest and most rebellious girl in the whole year. High grades both academic and in physical classes, a genius in all aspects. She's very popular within girls, but never once seen with a guy. Apparently, she believes in the 'power of girls'." Looking up, Kyoya said to the host club with seriousness "Louise is one of the few girls who have never visited the Host Club before."

"Yup, you got it right," Louise winked. She walked over to Tamaki, who stood their in shock. "You're the so-called 'Lord', right?" she said, suddenly losing the charm. She leaned forward and studied Tamaki with supreme interest. Forcing himself not to flinch back, Tamaki stood and smiled his 'prince's' smile.

"Well, my princess," he placed his index under Louise's chin and lifted her face to his. "Since you must be new to this, I'll show you what we do."

"If you don't let go of my face, I'll kick your ass," Louise said calmly. Releasing her face in surprise, Tamaki immediately fell into shock and went to sit by himself in the corner, a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him as she glared angrily at his back. Hikaru and Kaoru 'ooh'-ed and Kyoya watched with amusement. Hunny bounced forward with Mori-senpai at his side and stopped in front of Louise.

"Don't hurt my friend," he put on a cute face. Little pink flowers appeared around his face and his blue eyes. Smiling, Louise bent down and patted his head.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to hurt him. I only have one request," turning back to the whole group, they all held their breath as she turned her burning gaze on each one of them. "I want to join the host club."

**REVIEW plz .**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiii, chapter 2 :D Sorry for the long wait: I completely forgot

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

_"Don't worry. I don't plan to hurt him. I only have one request," turning back to the whole group, they all held their breath as she turned her burning gaze on each one of them. "I want to join the host club."_

The whole host club stood in shock. Haruhi even slid down to the ground. "A-A _female_ host member?!" yelped Tamaki. Louise turned and landed her glare on him, which made him inch back a bit.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, her voice so threatening that it sounded like she was going to rip his head off.

"W-well, n-n-not really," Tamaki stammered.

She turned around and announced her explanation. "The reason for this is to decrease the sexist way every host club member always acts. Even though the girls in our school," she sighed, "enjoys this kind of act. Which I strongly disapprove. You can _clearly _see your over-pigheadedness-"

"Pigheadedness?!" they said indignantly.

"-by your act of dressing poor, cute Haruhi-chan in this atrocity." She pointed to the male uniform. You could almost see sweatdrops on everyone's face.

"This 'atrocity', would be the male's uniform." Kaoru said, his voice hurt.

"So I know." She brushed off his statement, returning to her original subject. "Anyways, I would like to join this host club, in exchange for keeping Haruhi-'kun's secret."

Hikaru and Kaoru started to complain, but Kyouya immediately stepped in. "This seems interesting." Louise turned and analyzed him quickly.

"But Kyouya-"

"It may actually raise our popularity." He said, his eyes flashing unpleasantly. "If we had a girl in the host club. As you know, not all girls are just attracted to boys. There has been quite a history on girls being attracted to cool and popular girls." He turned and looked down at Louise. She stood up tall, her eyes flashing in determination. "And it doesn't look like this one would be backing down anytime soon." She smirked.

"You got that right."

Tamaki sighed and dropped back into the chair, rubbing his temples in an attempt to think. "All right. All objecting, raise your hands." At this, his hand shot up along with Hikaru's and Kaoru's. He looked up and stared at Haruhi. "Haruhi! You're supporting this…this…thing?" He ignored the sounds of complaint from Louise.

"Well…Louise-san does have a point. And I believe that this would beneficial to the club," her sentences seemed more of a question. Louise broke out in a smile and threw her arms around Haruhi, much to Tamaki's anger.

"Thanks, Haruhi-chan!"

Sighing, he turned his glare to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. "What about you two senpais?"

"Louise's too scary; I don't want to go against her," his eyes looked like it was overflowing with tears from fear as he hugged his bunny tightly. Mori shrugged. Tamaki sighed. "Very well. More people have voted in favour for that thing, so we will allow Louise Tsukishima to be the very first girl member of the Ouran High School Host Club!

* * *

"Hey, hey, have you heard?"

"Yeah! Apparently, Tsukishima-sama has joined the host club."

"Eeeh?! I have to check it out!"

"Yay! I love Tsukishima-sama! She's so kind, gentle, and yet unapproachable and cool! The ideal idol."

"Yeah, yeah! The best thing is that, even though all the boys like her, she rejects every single one of them. Cool and Spicy!"

Tamaki sat at his desk an aura of gloom surrounding him. Some of the girls tried to approach him, but was only pushed away quite roughly, verbally, of course. _Louise Tsukishima_, he thought, his anger piqued again. _What is it about her that really bothers me?_ _Her annoying attitude? Her unwavering determination?_ He sighed again, his gloom seemingly getting worse.

Finally, he pushed away his gloom and stood up, leaving the room abruptly and in silence as he headed outside to find Kyouya. The weather was a nice, comfortable temperature; the sun was shining, the wind was blowing and even the sky was blue with a few white clouds in the sky. Tamaki sat down on a bench, relishing the peacefulness of the square. But suddenly, a strange sound filled the air.

Wincing, an annoyed Tamaki stood up and walked towards the sound. It was not unpleasant, but it wasn't particularly cheering. Finally, he arrived at a window from which the sound was coming from. Taking a deep breath, he darted forward and was about to yell, but the sigh stopped him short, with his mouth still open.

In front of him, stood Louise Tsukishima, but not acting in her usual attitude. She stood with a violin at the shoulder, playing with her eyes closed. The sound seemed to flow through the air, calming everything and soothing even the most disturbed of minds (namely Tamaki xP). _Ah, so it's a violin_, Tamaki thought as he listened the sound. He even forgot who was playing it for a while. He stood back and leaned against the wall, peacefully listening to the music. Suddenly it stopped. Surprised, Tamaki opened his eyes and peered over the side of the window, meeting Louise face-to-face.

"T-Tsukishima!" he yelled, stumbling back slightly and assuming his previous attitude towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't that be my line?" she raised her eyebrow, clearly enjoying this.

"I was just wandering by, thinking what that horrible screech was." He replied, snorting. He prepared himself for a snappy comeback, but the air was tense with silence. He turned to look at her.

A, somehow, very lonely expression settled on her face and her eyes were clouded, as if she was far away. "It was really bad, wasn't it?" she lifted her violin up, holding it as some treasure. "I can never do it right." At this, she stood up and walked away, leaving an utterly shocked Tamaki behind.

"Wha…" _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!_

* * *

Louise walked away from the room, holding her violin and bow in a careful, casual kind of way. She sighed. Why did she lose her cool? Especially in front of that masochistic idiot. She sighed again and rubbed temple with her knuckles as she walked out of the music departments. Putting away the violin carefully, she smiled wistfully and stood up, once more her cool self. Her mother's voice ringed in her head. _There is no space for mistakes; there is only room for perfection._ With this in her mind, she headed off to Haruhi's class, ready to execute the first part of her plan.

* * *

"Haruhi-kun, someone's looking for you." A blushing girl with medium-length brown hair said nervously. Haruhi smiled casually.

"Arigato." Almost immediately, her face shone bright red and she unsteadily nodded before walking back to her desk, where her jealous friends waited before the erupted into whispers. Haruhi smiled and turned to the doorway, where the person waited. As she got closer, she started when she saw the face. It was Louise Tsukishima. Almost immediately, she was filled with reluctance to talk with her. Although she had nothing against her personally, Tsukishima Louise was obviously not a person to be reckoned with. _Her strange sense of woman pride is also kinda weird_, thought Haruhi as she got closer and closer to Louise.

"Tsukishima-san?" Haruhi asked pleasantly. "Is there something you need?" Some girls in the class immediately burst out it gasps and whispers at the casual use of name.

"Hello, Haruhi-kun. Actually, yes. Can I speak to you for a moment?" The class was filled with whispers. Haruhi nodded and followed her out of the classroom, doing her best to appear nonchalant with the stares that were following her. Tsukishima-san walked with complete confidence and pride, her chin lifted high. It seemed to demand respect, and she got it. Finally, they arrived at the near-empty music rooms, where Louise stopped and turned around. Haruhi stopped, surprised at the sudden action.

"Haruhi-chan," Louise said, completely serious. "Can you dress up as a girl today, for the club?"

Haruhi stepped back a bit, surprised. "Huh?"

* * *

There's chapter 2 It'll get better, but if you have any suggestions, please add it in your REVIEW

Thanks! :D

Chapter 3 should come out in a week or two, so look forward to it


End file.
